


Greatest Show on Earth

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-14
Updated: 2002-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Greatest Show on Earth

I pushed the solid oak door as softly as I could, cringing slightly as it groaned in protest against its aging hinges.  
"Shh. You want me to get caught?" I whispered vehemently. As if threatened by my forcefulness, the creaking stopped at once and the door slid soundlessly open.  
The dim beating of water against tile reached my ears and confirmed my suspicions. Logan was in the shower. Everyone else was in town for the day and Logan, fresh from his most recent destruction of the danger room, had decided to take a shower mid-afternoon. The smell of sweat filled his room, and brought tears to my eyes.   
I grimaced as I silently tiptoed past the clothes he had carelessly dropped to the floor, the offensive odor permeating strongly from them.  
Raising a phi-shield around myself to keep Logan from smelling my scent, I peeked around the corner of the bathroom door. Steam billowed from the top of the shower stall, filling the bathroom with a dense fog. I could make out the outline of Logan’s body though the misty haze, and the opaqueness of the shower door. Squinting, I was unable to get a clearer picture, and sighed silently to myself. Quietly stepping into the bathroom, I levitated myself up to the ceiling so that my back was inches away from it. The steam swirled slightly at the disturbance of air but settled quickly, masking my levitation.  
The bathroom was one of Xavier’s smaller ones and I was capable of resting my feet on the wall opposite the shower but still able to peer in the shower from here. I could only see his head and shoulders, but it was enough for now.  
Logan reached over and turned the left nozzle slightly downward. Sweat was beading across my forehead already and he was turning up the hot water? Fresh steam billowed out of the shower stall and he sighed softly as he dropped his head back, eyes closed, letting the water beat against his chest.  
I stared in fascination at him as his face reflected his total relaxation. It was rare to see him relaxed in the first place; this stage of tranquility was even rarer.   
Squinting and gently waving a hand in front of my face to clear some of the steam from my vision, I froze when I heard him moan low in his throat.   
That sounded -   
My eyes flew open as another low moan escaped his throat.   
_Holy shit._  
I felt my face flush heatedly as realization washed over me. Another low moan, deeper this time, reached my ears. My hands flew to my face, covering it to prevent the laugh bubbling inside of me from escaping.  
Of all people, Logan was the last person I expected to catch masturbating. I shook my head. What was I talking about, like I actually catch people all the time doing it. Jeez, I sounded like some peeping tom or something.   
Another moan reached my ears, followed by heavy breathing. Realization washed over me and I realized I was indeed a peeping tom. I had snuck in here with the full expectation to watch Logan take a shower. I just hadn’t expected to see what I was seeing right now.   
Or rather hearing.  
A low growl came from the shower, followed wet skin slapping against wet skin and more heavy breathing. I was going to have to get out of here and fast.  
Releasing my concentration I began to lower myself to the floor, I kept my hands over my eyes not wanting to further implicate myself.  
"Leaving so soon Red?"  
My eyes flew open and I crashed to the floor with a thud, my concentration shattered. I silently praised Logan for his messiness when I landed on a pile of towels that were carelessly thrown there. The sound of water running stopped and the shower door opened.  
I gradually raised my head and shrugged my shoulders, the best innocent look I could muster crossing my face. "What?"  
The steam swirled around us both, the movement of the shower door opening disturbing it and creating little vortexes around us. Water dripped down on my hair as he leaned out of the shower to look at me.   
"Ah, playing innocent now huh?" He chuckled and grabbed a fresh towel off the rack above my head. I quickly averted my eyes as he wrapped the towel around himself. He chuckled again and stepped out of the shower. Reaching a hand down to me, I slipped my hand into his. I felt my face burning fiercely in embarrassment as I rose.  
"Logan, I’m sorry. I just –"  
He lifted his hand from mine and placed it gently on my cheek. The coolness of his wet skin calmed the fire burning on my face, but couldn’t quell the churning in my stomach.   
His hand slipped around to the back of my head, and gently pulled me towards him, bringing me closer as he brushed his lips gently over mine.  I sighed softly as I slid against him, raising my hands to his chest. The feel of his wet skin sliding under my hands was arousing.  
The taste of freshly washed male exploded in my mouth as he parted my lips and slipped his tongue inside. Groaning softly in my throat, my hands cruised up to his shoulders and around his neck.   
He slowly pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes to see him staring intently in my eyes. "You don’t have to apologize."  
He released me, stepped back a few inches and turned to walk out of the bathroom. I lifted a hand to my lips, feeling the smooth texture of them swollen slightly from his kiss and the intense burning from his unshaven face.  
"Why?" I whispered to him, my embarrassment quickly being replaced by confusion, and he stopped – his hand on the bathroom door. His head dropped slightly, almost as if he was hanging his head in shame. But I knew shame wasn’t an emotion Logan was capable of. He turned his head slightly to me, the profile of his face all I could see  
"You ain’t the quietest of spies Jean. I heard you the second you walked into the bedroom." He swung the door open and stalked out. Water vapor swirled around and raced to escape the sudden opening it was given.  
Staring after him, realization began burning like a raging fire in my stomach. He had known I was there the whole time.  
I hadn’t caught him off guard after all. He had just been putting on a show for me.   
The burning in my stomach quickly flowed through the rest of my body, embarrassment turning to rage. Feeling the burning rise to my face, my skin became feverish with anger.  
Sure I didn’t have any right to sneak into his room to spy on him, but that didn’t mean it was any more right for him to play out one of his sick fantasies by using me.  
My hands balled into fists at my side, and I stomped out of the bathroom. "God damn you Lo –"  
I fought to breathe as all the air was forced from my lungs as my back slammed against the wall. Logan fiercely wrapped his hand around my hair, yanking my head back. As I gasped in surprise, he clamped his mouth over mine, exploring.  
I groaned low in my throat, part protest and part arousal. I pushed my hands against his chest in a vague effort to pry myself free, but his hand darted up the baggy leg of my shorts. His fingers drove into me and before I could take another breath and my body exploded into a violent, staggering orgasm.  
My body went limp and my legs buckled beneath me. He dragged me to the floor as I gasped for breath and was suddenly on top of me. The water droplets that still clung to his skin dampened my shirt in wet patches.   
His hands and mouth were seemingly everywhere at once, tugging and tearing at my clothes to ravish the skin that lay beneath them. He cursed heavily as the button on my shorts refused to open.   
In one swift move, I heard the *snikt* of his adamantium claws slide out, and my shorts were suddenly next to me on the floor, in pieces.   
I lifted my hands to his back, clawing. Not in an effort to get away anymore, but a request. I realized that the volcano that lay dormant deep inside of him had finally erupted, and I was being pulled into the flow with him.  
He slid down the length of my body, stopping between my legs. His eyes flashed as he slid his mouth and tongue over me forcing me to join the madness with him. I cried out as another vicious orgasm overcame me.  
"Shit." Was all I could say between gasps, trying to force air into my lungs. I felt his chest rumble against my leg as he chuckled at my inability to speak. I fumbled to get my hands under his arms to lift him up to me, but they slipped off his still wet shoulders. Deciding that I was too weak to try again, I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides.  
Lifting himself with his hands, he captured mine as he streaked up my body and pinned them above me with one of his. When my eyes opened I could see the animal brewing in him just beneath the surface that he was struggling to control.  
As my eyes fluttered closed, he tightened his grip on my wrists. "Look at me.".  
I opened my eyes, but was unable to focus on anything.   
"Can you think?"   
I struggled to find my voice, but it eluded me. He reached down and cupped a hand over me, and I bucked against him once again. My arms turned to water under his hand and he grinned viciously, a light shining in the depths of his eyes.  
"Can you think?" he repeated. But I still found myself unable to answer him, lost in the vibrations as my body sang against his dexterous hands. My senses scattered, a massive tangle of live wires sparking and cracking through my system.   
I felt him release my wrists, but didn’t move. Unable to do anything but lay here defenseless against his next onslaught. His lips cruised over my body, seemingly everywhere at once. Igniting new and turbulent fires within me.  
Laying limply on the floor and positive I could no longer handle anymore of his torment, I found my voice and whispered an answer to his question. "No."  
Bracing himself above me, he thrust himself inside, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth gliding motion. "Good."

 


End file.
